A collection of unrelated drabbles
by JailyForever
Summary: Exactly what it says: a series of unrelated drabbles.
1. Saved - Marauders

**A/N**

 **Written using prompts provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Phineas Nigellus Black – Challenge – Write about someone who is unpopular

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Male – William Stewart, Henry Little;HP Location: Hogwarts Castle - Second Floor Corridor; Said Words – Sneered; Instead of Walked – Strutted, Shuffled; Instead of Laughed - Crowed

* * *

Saved

Peter Pettigrew turned to walk down the second floor corridor. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground in front of him as he shuffled along the floor. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself and get picked on again.

"Well, look at who we have here," sneered the well built Slytherin, appearing out of nowhere, to block the scrawny Gryffindor's path. "It's Peter Pimple."

The observing crew of the Slytherin's friends crowed loudly, as William Stewart snatched at the bag that he smaller boy was clutching in his hand, and pushed the cowardly lion to the ground. The bumbling first year slid the length of the corridor on his bottom and the group of Slytherins strutted down the corridor and blocked Peter in.

Tears slid down the youngster's cheek as Henry Little cast a charm to hold the meek Gryffindor in place as the leader the pack emptied the entire contents of the bag onto the floor. Ink wells clattered to the floor and smashed into tiny bits, books landed face down with a thwack, and rolls of parchment went flying in every direction.

"Oi Stewart, back off our friend," yelled James Potter as he rounded the corner to find the group of Slytherins intimidating the quiet boy he shared a dorm with. "Go on, do one before I hex you."

Peter looked on in awe as James glared at the gang, and how their expressions changed from intimidating stares to frightened in the blink of an eye.

William tossed the bag back to Peter and the scuttled off closely followed by his cronies.

James offered Peter a hand and pulled him to his feet and formally introduced himself and his friends to his fellow first year.

On that day Peter Pettigrew went from being the most unpopular boy at Hogwarts to one of the most popular by association, and he couldn't have been happier.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Working up the courage - DominiqueMolly

**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Dominique Weasley – Challenge – Write about Dominique Weasley

 **Gringotts:** Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (Dialogue) "Most men are threatened by successful women."; Sex and the City: Episode 2 - (Action) Pushing food around plate and pouting; Sex and the City: Episode 3 – (Word) Threatened, (Word) Perfect, (Object) Muffin; HP Locations: Wizarding Villages – London; OC Name: Male – Ashton Turner; Said Words – Squealed, Advised, Questioned

* * *

Working up the courage

Dominique Weasley was proud to say that she was the youngest ever editor for The Daily Prophet, but try as she might she did not feel completely fulfilled in her life. Her professional life was in her opinion one hundred percent perfect, but her private life was far from it. Unless her friends or family contacted her she wouldn't leave her small flat on the outskirts of London.

Recently she had developed an interest in her colleague Ashton Turner, but whenever she tried to engage him in conversation he would more often than not look straight through her, and the few times that he didn't her mouth went so dry that she couldn't utter a sound. It was this precise predicament that found her coming to her grandmother to seek some advice.

Dominique pouted as she pushed what remained of her food around her plate as she waited for her grandmother to tell her what she should do.

"Dom, what you have to understand is that most men are threatened by successful women," she explained. "I mean look at you. You're not even twenty five and you are already a high flyer, he's probably just intimidated on some level, and since he's a man he's trying to hide it."

"So what should I do grandma?" she asked as she eyed the muffin that sat on the counter.

"Call him and ask him out," she advised. "Now."

Dominique gave her grandmother a bewildered glance before sliding her phone out of her small clutch bag.

She lost count of how many times she turned the phone around in her hands as she worked up the courage to call the man who occupied her thoughts several times a day. Finally after a stern gaze from her grandmother, she hit the dial button and waited with baited breath for him to answer.

The phone barely rang four times before he answered, "This is Ashton."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat, and she found herself, not for the first time, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Molly gave her granddaughter a pointed look, and Dominique cleared her throat, "Hey Ashton, it's Dominique."

"Oh hey Dom, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your delightful voice," his voice chimed.

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to get drinks after work tomorrow?" she questioned uncertainly.

After a brief silence, he finally replied, "That sounds wonderful."

"Great," she smiled, before hanging up and giving her grandma a brilliant smile.

Molly looked at her granddaughter expectantly and asked, "Well what did he say?"

"He said yes," Dominique squealed.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Wake Up Viktor

**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Hopscotch:** London (location), Viktor Krum (character), dog (creature)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Double Ended Newt – Challenge –Incorporate a pet into your story. Restriction: It must not be a canonical pet such as Crookshanks.

* * *

Wake Up Viktor

Viktor Krum turned over in his sleep slapping away the affections of his new dog.

"No. Too early," he grumbled, trying in vain not to open his eyes and allow the blinding sunlight past his eyelids.

He was too tired, and he ached all over after the lengthy and vigorous Quidditch match he had played the previous day against Wales. He had been on his broomstick in the cold, and rain for almost sixteen hours straight before he caught the snitch. Was it too much to ask that his dog allow him to have a lie in?

His dog, Buki ran up and down his bed excitedly and began to bark.

"Buki, no," Viktor moaned, wondering if it would be rude of him to call down to reception and request someone to come up and take his impatient dog for a walk. "Calm down. Later."

A rough, wet, insistent tongue began to lick the side of his face, and he knew that it was fruitless to fight the inevitable. His dog would only continue to badger him for attention until he conceded, or at least that is what his friends had told him.

"Kay, Okay, I'm up Buki," Viktor said, climbing out of his lovely warm bed, and getting dressed.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Viktor left the hotel with an eager and excited Buki on the end of the lead. It seemed as though his dog was very keen to explore everything London had to offer, and pee on every lamppost.

Viktor saw more of London during his walk with Buki, than he had since he had arrived in the capital city a week ago, and he soon discovered that having a dog was not only a good conversation starter but also a way to meet new and interesting people who had no idea who he was.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Blind Date - TheoDaphne

**Event:** Scavenger Hunt

 **Speed Drabble:** (Word) Wave, (Word) Prickle, (Pairing) Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass

 **Word Count:** 557

* * *

Blind Date

Theo pushed open the door of the coffee shop and briskly made his way to the counter. His eyes roamed over the many people in there, wondering if any of them were the person he was due to meet.

All his friend had told him was that she would be wearing a pale yellow dress and reading his favourite book, A Game of Thrones, which according to Blaise, his blind date had become hooked on a few years ago.

"What can I get you?" the brunette barista asked him, halting his search for the moment.

"Americano please," Theo requested, feeling his neck prickle as though someone was watching him, although he couldn't imagine why unless his date was already here.

Theo brushed the feeling off and paid the barista before getting himself some sugar.

As soon as he turned around, his eyes fell on a beautiful blonde sat at a table by the window, sipping slowly from a cup. He noticed her eyes peek over the top of the book she held in her hands before returning to it. Theo smiled as he watched her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and found himself wondering which part she was reading now; he made a mental note to ask her as soon as he joined her.

Noticing her eyes peek up above her book again, he offered her a small wave and made his way over to her as she closed her book.

"Hi," he said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm Theo, Blaise's friend. Can I take a seat?"

A small smile crossed the girl's lips and Theo's hands began to feel sweaty as she began to look him up and down.

"Please tell me I've got the right person here?" Theo said when he didn't receive an answer.

"Yes, sorry," she answered. "Take a seat."

Theo placed his cup on the circular table and took the seat across from her.

"So, do I get a name?" Theo asked.

"Daphne," she answered softly. "Daphne Greengrass; I went to high school with Blaise. He mentioned that the two of you work together at some tech company. That must be exciting."

"It is," Theo replied, picking his cup up and taking a sip. "We're currently working on creating a new gaming app. It's going to make Candy Crush look like child's play."

"That sounds interesting," Daphne said. "Can you tell me anymore?"

Theo smiled. "I'm afraid not. It's top secret, but I can put your name down for beta testing, if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Theo answered. "You're just the demographic we're targeting. Anyway enough shop talk, tell me more about you. Blaise told me you're into Game of Thrones."

"More like obsessed," Daphne laughed. "There's so much depth to the world that George RR Martin has created. The next book cannot come soon enough."

"I know, but it should be well worth the wait," Theo replied. "Speaking of Game of Thrones, there's a convention coming up in a few weeks. Would you like to go with me?"

"Absolutely," Daphne answered.

The rest of their date passed quickly, and all too soon for Theo, Daphne had to leave. They exchanged numbers after making plans to meet up the following week.

As Theo left the shop, he made a mental note to thank Blaise for setting the two of them up.


	5. Affairs of the Heart - CharlieFleur

**Event:** Scavenger Hunt

 **Clue:** "A canon relationship between a read-head and a Frenchwoman goes sour as she goes for the dragon tamer brother. Write the dragon tamer/Frenchwoman story."

 **Word Count:** 547

* * *

Affairs of the Heart

The evening was drawing in at Shell Cottage, and inside two lovers were talking about their future. One was a woman, who had been married for little more than a year, and the other was her brother-in-law. Both of them were well aware that they should not have put themselves in this position, but they had been drawn to each other in recent months and although they had tried to fight their attraction, they had succumbed to their feelings. However, their consciences were getting the better of them, and as the waves crashed against the cliffs outside, the couple discussed their predicament.

"Charlie, we should not be doing this," Fleur whispered as the dragon-tamer brushed her hair behind her ear. "Bill, he—"

"Fleur, my love, Bill is not here. He never is," Charlie replied, cutting her mid sentence and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You said yourself he has been distant ever since the attack. You deserve to be loved properly by someone who will stand by your side no matter what."

"But your family, they will hate me," Fleur answered, her eyes glistening with tears. "Especially your mother and sister. They've only just accepted that I am part of their family."

"I promise you, I won't let them," Charlie told her, taking her hand in his own and kissing her on the cheek.

"But what about Bill?" Fleur asked, knowing that in all of this he would be the one to suffer the most. "He will be so hurt by our betrayal."

"He'll get over it, eventually," Charlie said. "When he sees that you and I are happy together, nothing else will matter to him."

"No, he won't," Fleur refuted. "He will smile and say that he is happy for us, but all the while inside he will be in agony every time he sees us together. We can't do that to him."

"Then we will go away together," Charlie suggested. "We can make a life for ourselves in Romania. A woman of your talents wouldn't have any difficulties finding a job out there. Or perhaps even move to France so you can be closer to your family. And when the time is right, we can return on a permanent basis to England, if you want to?"

Fleur sighed and smiled. "That would be nice; I do miss Mama, Papa and Gabi. But we should do it sooner rather than later. Like ripping a plaster off, as the English say."

"So, we're going to do it then?" Charlie said, wanting to make sure that Fleur was ready to do this and wasn't simply telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Yes," Fleur told him. "I will talk to Bill tonight when he returns from work."

"Would you like me to be with you whilst you do?" Charlie asked, rubbing Fleur's shoulders gently.

"No, I think it would be better coming from me," Fleur answered. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you because of me."

Charlie nodded his head, seeing the sense in Fleur's answer. "Okay, but call me if you need me and I'll be straight over."

"I will," Fleur said, pressing her lips against Charlie's, before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the guest bedroom.


End file.
